


The tree's teasing

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Multi, songxuesang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: Song lan gets two very different people to tease him
Relationships: song lan/ xue yang/ nie huaisang
Kudos: 5





	The tree's teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Idea belongs to ake!!

It was a quiet day, drips of water falling the pipes from a previous rain. That was the only sound that could be heard from the nie sect leader's room. That was also due to the talisman xue yang set up on the door.   
Nie huaisang smiles out to one of his boyfriends tied to a chair. Xue yang also stared. Song lan was confused on why he was on the chair like this and looks down. 

Nie huaisang brought out a closed fan and places it under song lan's chin , raising his head. 

"A-song~ you look so cute."   
Nie huaisang eyes xue yang. 

"You really do~"   
xue yang grabs onto song lan's hair. 

Song lan grunts feeling his hair be pulled a little. 

"So soft."   
Xue yang chuckles hand going through that silky long hair. 

"A-Yang really loves your hair~" 

Nie huaisang says, removing his fan and holds song lan's chin with a hand. Moving the fan away he opens it infront of his mouth.

"Its so good."   
Xue yang chirps in. 

"You two.."   
Song lan was their boyfriend but he wasn't used to them doing such things. 

"Us what?"   
Nie huaisang winks, as he let go of song lan's chin, and lowered his fan so they can kiss- however he ends up moving his own head up high and kissing xue yang right in front of him. 

"A-Sang! A-Yang!"   
Song lan grew upset from the pranking and teasing. 

Nie huaisang pulls away from xue yang and giggles. 

"A-Song can't take it?"   
He giggles more, staring at the taller one.   
Xue yang pulls a little on his hair but lets go suuuuper slowly, trailing his fingers through the hair as he does. 

Xue yang goes around to song lan's front and wraps a hand around nie huaisang. 

"Why not let him sit here and get tickled~?"   
Xue yang smiles, pointing over to all the maids holding fuzzy brushes. 

"Ohh good idea~"  
Nie huaisang motions them over, the two take the brushes and starts tickling song lan over and over, laughs be heard in the distance until somg lan fell asleep. 

After it all, song lan would awake in a bed finding his boyfriends not there. Seems like they were up to something now. 

"A-Sang? A-Yang? where are you??"   
Song lan got up and started looking for them. They were nowhere to be seen, not even the maids were around. 

It was so quiet.. song lan was confused, until he heard a bird chirping away, it rested inside a cage. 

He walked over and two heart shaped chocolates were in packages on the floor. One points left, the other points right? 

Which one should he go for? its actually both,, they are trying to get him to be going left and right like a dance. 

Song lan lowers his pride and slides left, then slides right. 

Clapping is heard upwards and then he sees them. 

"You did it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did it okay-


End file.
